For all Eternity
by Princess Emmie
Summary: Hitomi has just discover her family's secret. What is it ? and is it enough to protect her freinds?
1. Default Chapter

**It had been a year since the original series. It's the night before Hitomi's birthday. Hitomi's hair has grown out. ****Hitomi is staring at the moon. Her friend, Yukari, slowly walked into room. Hitomi was really thinking of Van. The night passed by really fast. Hitomi had slept late in the afternoon. Hitomi woke up, and got dressed. Hitomi's mom had prepared a large breakfast. Hitomi sat down to eat, when she saw a vision of her grandmother. This wasn't unusually for Hitomi, she her grandmother were very very close.**

**Hitomi's parents threw her a surprise party. They had Hitomi's friend, Amano, flown in from England. The party was very nice but Hitomi stood on wall thinking of Van. They brought in the giant birthday cake. Hitomi close her eyes and wished that she could be with Van. When she blow out the candles, a pillar of light scooped her and Yukari up. **

**girls land near Esca Flowne. Hitomi Van mental link began very strong. They were in the garden behind the palace in Fanelia. They were sitting under a tree.**

**"I miss you so much, Van," said Hitomi.**

" **I'm glad you are back on Gaea, I miss you" said Van. Hitomi hugged Van from behind. The two took a walk in the gardens of Fanelia. **

**Hitomi wake up, She was tide up on back of the horse. They were carry into Fanelia.**

**"My Lord, We found these strange girls in the forest" said the horseman. Van looked at the girls, He realized that one of the girls was Hitomi. The horsemen dismounted the horse. The horsemen were carrying the girls to castle. When Van run up to them, He yelled her name.**

"**Hitomi, Hitomi" He yelled as he ran closer to them. Hitomi recogonize the voice to be Van's. She jumped out the Horsemen's arm towards Van. Unfortutunely, gravity took its tone and she land on the ground. Van ran to release her. Once untied, She hugged Van and began to cry. **

"**Van, I missed you so much my love," said Hitomi.**

" **Oh Hitomi, I missed you so much. " said Van. After she heard these words, She and Yukari passed out. Van carried Hitomi into the palace.**

**The next the morning, Hitomi woke up to the screams of Yukari. Yukari saw Merle, Hitomi sat up and just giggle. "What is so funny?" yelled Yukari. **

" **She is my friend, Merle," said Hitomi. Merle came over to Hitomi and hugged Hitomi. Hitomi looked out the window, she saw Crusade's Leva-ship. **

" **Is that's Crusade, Right?" asked Hitomi.**

"**Yes, Lord Van is practicing with Allen now" answered Merle.**

**Merle leads Hitomi and Yukari to Van's training room. The girls peered into the room, where Van and Allen were practicing. When Allen noticed Merle's tail. " Van, I think you have fans," said Allen in a joking manner. Van turn and the face of his love, Hitomi. Yukari pushed Hitomi in the doorway. "Hi" said Hitomi shyly. Merle pushed Yukari into the doorway. They both bowed and said, " We hope we weren't interrupting anything".**

**Merle ran to Hitomi and said " Is this how the King's girlfriend acted". "What?" said Yukari with disbelief. Hitomi just smiled. "Hitomi, are you not going introduce us to your friend" asked Allen. "Yukari this is Lord Allen and Lord Van. You have already meet Lady Merle," said Hitomi. "Hitomi, why are you being so proper," asked Van. She just smiled. Yukari heard strangers' voices.**

"**Hi, Hitomi" said the voices. Both Hitomi and Yukari looked back in the hallway. It was Millerna and Chid. "Hi, Princess Millerna and Prince Chid, "said Hitomi. They continued to talk along with Yukari and Allen. **

**Van was staring at Hitomi; He realized that he loved Hitomi with all his heart. He felt that his world would collapse with her. He knew that he make his feeling known. But he wondered how.**

**Later that day, Hitomi had planned a sleepover like party. Hitomi, Merle, Millerna, and Yukari were in Hitomi's room, giggling and talking. They play game for both Earth and Gaea. The girls became great friend. The party was a blast until he showed up. He was he Great Grandson of Emperor Donkirk, his name was Senpi Amano. (Yes, this is the same that Hitomi is friends with.) He tried grab Hitomi but failed. "Van, Please help," said Hitomi. "What's wrong?" asked Van. "Someone is chasing us," answered Hitomi. "I'm on the way," said Van. Van ran through the palace to Hitomi's room. The entire group of girls ran through the wall. They ran pass Van, Van noticed that Hitomi wasn't in the group. "Where is Hitomi? ", asked Van.**

"**She must have been caught, Lord Van." Answered Merle.**

**Van quickly ran down the hallway. Van find Hitomi in her room be choked to death. Hitomi tried to free herself. "Love Me," shouted Amano.**

**"NO!" answered Hitomi.**

**"Why won't you joined the new empire?" asked Amano .**

**"I love Van and I won't do anything the hurt him" answered Hitomi. After hearing this Van charged Amano. Van quickly caught Hitomi.**

" **Are you alright, Hitomi?" asked Van concern.**

" **I'm fine now" answered Hitomi.**

**While this happened, Amano runaways. Then all the girls ran into the room**

"**Are you o.k."Asked all the girls.**

"**I'm fine" answer Hitomi.**

**The next day, Hitomi woke up, she walk out the door. She walked through the castle, She was looking for Van. Half way down the hallway, She received a vision. The vision was of Amano killing Van.**

**Hitomi ran away the palace and the country looking for Van. Then she uses her donis to find Van. Her powers lead her to the Fanelian gravy-yard. She ran through Fanelia, passed Esca Flowne. **

**She saw that the assassin was preparing to attack Van. Hitomi quickly pushed Van out of the flying knife. Hitomi barely missed getting hit by the knife. When Van realizes what happen, he looked to see who had saved him. He wasn't a surprise that Hitomi saved him. **

"**Van, Are you O.k." Said Hitomi with little breathe.**

"**I'm fine," replied Van. With that said he slowly helped Hitomi. They were lost in each other's eyes. They were so into each other, they didn't notice the little catgirl hanging upside down. "Lord Van" said Merle "What happened?"**

**Hitomi quickly began to blush. Van Hitomi start to walk toward Fanelia. Hitomi kept falling because she twisted her ankle.**

"**Hitomi, Are you O.k.?" Asked Van **

"**Just a little clumsy." Answered Hitomi.**

**Van quickly picked up Hitomi and carried her to the palace. Hitomi wondered 'how did he know I was hurt?' **

**Later that night, Hitomi walked onto her room's balcony. She began to look at the mystic moon, and sing. She didn't realize that she was sing so loudly. Her voice carried through the hall, into Van's room. Van decides to in invsagate the sound. He decides to take to the air, to investage the sound. He saw Hitomi on her balcony; He realized that it was Hitomi who had made that beautiful sound. He flew close to Hitomi, but Hitomi was so into her singing that she didn't notice her royal audience. When she opened her eyes, She was surprised to see Van.**

" **Did I wake you?" asked Hitomi.**

"**I couldn't sleep," answered Van. Van reached his hand for Hitomi's hand. Van pulled Hitomi into the air. Van flew around Fanelia. He flew to the top of the castle, where they sat and talked until the break of the dawn. **

**To be continued…**


	2. HITOMI 1

**Sorry to kept you waiting but my school is know for the test. I will have to make this chapter short. Next week is spring break; I add more by the end of the break.**

Later that morning, Hitomi walked out her room where she was given the third degree.

" What is you intension with our king?" asked consular #1.

" I love him," replied Hitomi.

"Do you want to marry him?" asked consular #2

"If he ask me to" replied Hitomi.

" Order of King Van, you are not to leave this room," said consular #3.the consular pushed Hitomi back into her room. She sat in her room for hours waiting for Van.

She waited until dinnertime, but Van never came. Poor Hitomi fell asleep waiting for Van. She was sleep very soundly when she heard something moving around in her room. She peaked out of the covers and what ever it was it was tall. Hitomi sat up and before she could scream, the intruder covered her mouth.

"Hitomi, it me-Allen. Van want to know why you missed your meals," informed Allen. Hitomi told Allen about Van advisors forcing her back into her room. Allen decided to take Hitomi to Van so She could tell him herself. He threw Hitomi over his shoulder and proceeded to jump out the window. Hitomi was a little annoyed, she was forced out of her with just her pajamas on. As Allen carried Hitomi, he noticed that Hitomi was running a temperature. They had to climb into Van's rear widow. Van's widow was in the rear of the palace where there aren't any ledges. Hitomi had to put here arms around Allen neck. Allen somehow was able to climb to Van's room with Hitomi on his back. When Allen and Hitomi reached Van's room, Van was asleep and Hitomi passes out from starvation. She slow began to slide off of Allen's back.

" HITOMI!" yelled Allen as the young woman fell to her death. Van was wakened by Allen's yelling. Van was awaken from his slumber by the thought that Hitomi was endanger. Without thinking he jumped out the window and tried the catch Hitomi. When Van finally catches up with Hitomi, she was inches from the ground. Van quickly forced his wings out of his back. Thank goodness van had the most developed set of wing on Gaea. He quickly flew back into his room with Hitomi in his arm. He noticed that Hitomi's eye were dull and almost lifeless, she was burning up.

"Allen get the healer quickly!" yelled Van. Instead of Fanelia's healer, Allen brought Milerna. Milerna examined Hitomi; she was quite fearful Hitomi's life. "Van, someone has poisoned Hitomi, I am afraid that this may be her late night. When was the last time she ate or drank asomething?" said Milerna.

"Allen informed Milerna that the Fanelia advisors had lock Hitomi in her room all day long without food or drink. That night Van stay by Hitomi's side, planning a punishment for his advisors.

**Sorry stop here but I have to study for my Spanish, chemistry, and geometry tests.**


	3. sick

The next morning, Hitomi woke up to see she wasn't in her guest room. She saw Van at the end of the bed and in the corner were Allen, Milerna and Merle. She tried to walk quietly out the room, but trip over the royal sword. She fell into the door, and began to sneeze. She tried to stop her sneezing before releazing that everyone was up. She fell into Van; her temperature began to rise again. She woke up again; she felt a wet towel on her head. She slowly opened her eyes to see Van gently wiping away her fever.

"Van!" exclaimed Hitomi as she tried to get up. She became dizzy and fell back into the bed.

"Hitomi, you should rest. Your fever is terribly high," said Van calmly.

"Van, I am feeling great. Please stop worrying about me. I am old enough to take care of myself," replied Hitomi.


	4. who am I ?

**Thank you** ichigogirlR for your kind words I hope you like this part.

Chapter 4

The next couple days, Van watched Hitomi very inattentively. Her fever had yet to subside. Van sat and ruled Fanelia sitting next to Hitomi. He promised as soon as she was better he would asked her to become his wife. Slowly her eyes opened up.

"Van, I am sorry I have been nothing but terrible since I came to Geae. I wish…"Hitomi stopped mid-sentence when she received a disturbing vision.

_The vision_

_The ground was bathed in blood. The building was burnt to the ground once more. The people of the town were gone. Hitomi was all-alone. The land seemed to be familiar to Hitomi and she continued walking down the soaked street. As she continued she came upon two familiar guymelfs, Escaflowne and Schenezar. They were standing over two older woman…was it…it be…it was Milerna and Merle. They seemed to be worried about someone. They were screaming someone's name …it was her name.' Why is this happening now,' she thought. _

"_Hitomi!"yelled Van "Hitomi! Hitomi! Hitomi!"_

_Some thing was different; she looked above and saw she was inches away for herself flying after a kidnapped Prince Chid._

_There was fury of feathers and fur; She was surrounded by the past. Folken, Varle, Eryia, Nyria and Gouo surround her._

"_Why have my visions returned…I JUST WANT TO BE WITH VAN!" exclaimed Hitomi._

_Folken walked forward and embraced his old friend. He whispered, "Hitomi, you and my mother are alike…you are a draconian maiden. But you are blessed with the power of the elements. Please protect my baby brother"._

_End of the Vision_

Back in reality, Merle was running with buck of water. Of course the sweet little cat lost her balance, and the water about spill all over Van. The water stopped inches from his face, Hitomi's eyes were glowing light blue. The water formed a dragon and quickly returned the bucket

Will Hitomi tell Van and her secret? Keep reading to find out


	5. surprise everyone

Chapter 4: surprise everyone

The next couple of days, Hitomi avoided Van and the others completely except Merle. Hitomi and Merle went into the forest of Fanelia to practice her newly discovered abilities. They practiced for weeks before Zaibach attacked again.

Two day before the attack, Hitomi had gained enough courage to face Van. She went to Van's royal study. She slowly knocked on the door. She heard a faint "how is it?"

"Van, Can we talk?" she whispers into the door. The door slowly opened to a room bathed completely in darkness. She wanted to tell him but she couldn't see whom she was talking to. " Van, I am sorry that I was avoiding you. I was afraid that…"she continued.

" Why Hitomi? I have tried to be so understanding but … I could live if you were in love with Allen or someone else," Van stated.

"Van, It's nothing like that …I found something about myself and my family. A secret that was revealed …I was afraid that you would think that I was some kind of lair. I needn't know your mother and I had something other than you in common. I know I should have handled this better …". Hitomi start crying.

" Hitomi, you can tell me anything. I can handle it and we will work through it. I love you, Hitomi," he confesses in complete darkness.

Hitomi raised her hand and whispers "fire". Van looked in amazement as Hitomi lit several candle at once. She could see the expression on his face. She revealed her beautiful pearl white wings.

"Van, I am Draconian," informed Hitomi. She pulled her wings back into her body. She looked away from Van and began crying. As her tears fall down her face, she felt the gentle embrace of her true love and his beautiful wings. She looked up into Van's brown eyes. "Hitomi, I thank you for telling me all your secret and trusting me with them. I am glad that I could trust you with my secret. I love you so much,"whispered Van. Van was about to kiss Hitomi when Allen burst into the room.

"Sorry to disturb you two. I was just look for Yukari. I have grown fond of her," said Allen.

"I just glad that you aren't after Hitomi anymore," stated Van still hugging Hitomi.

"Van," exclaimed Hitomi," What are try to do –start a war between the countries".

" I just kidding, Hitomi" answered Van, "I know that you wouldn't give Allen the time of day".

"Was that insult!" Exclaimed Allen. Both Hitomi and Van giggle at the comment. That is when Hitomi received a vision of Merle, Yukari, Melerne and Prince Chid trapped by an inferno in the west wing of the castle. Once the vision was over she ran past Van and Allen without a word.

"Was it something I said," wondered Allen.

"No, something is wrong. We have to follow her," ordered Van as he followed Hitomi to the west wing of the castle. Hitomi ran at her full speed trying to reach the others before they were burned to crisp. Poor Allen was unable to keep up with Hitomi and Van .Once in front of the flames Hitomi used her hand to form a compress water bubble. There was ten gallon of water compressed in her little hand. She started spinning around forcing the bubble to burst sending water in every direction. Once the fire was extinguished the entire group ran outside the palace. All the while the fire followed them; it didn't travel to any other part of the castle.

"This isn't right. Fire is normally wild and not organized- this has to the work of my baby brother," whisper hitomi so quietly that Merle couldn't hear.

Hitomi saw a cloud; the flames followed the cloud so closely. She placed her hand on the ground and wish for the vines to grab the cloud. The vines cut through the cloud and pulled out three people. There were Hitomi's parents, and her little brother, Taichi.

"Why are you attacking Fanelia?" demand Hitomi.

"She is still under the spell of Van! Get her,"Hitomi's parents yelled. They start flying around Hitomi in a circular movement. Her family intensified the attacks against Hitomi. After several minutes of dodging her family, she was so weak that she could barely stand. From a safe distance, Amano watched the kanzis nearly destroyed Hitomi. He smiled to himself; it seems that everything was going to his plan.

"Why are you attacking me? Have I done something to upset? Do you hate me for leaving earth for the third time?" yelled Hitomi.

"Sweetie, you came of your own free will?" asked Mrs. Kanzi

"Yes, Mother, I came because I missed Van," replied Hitomi.

"Why? Do you … I mean are you," stammered Taichi.

" I do Tai but I haven't told him yet, so please keep it a secret.." before Hitomi could finish her statement. Amano attacked Tai. But before Amano could cook Tai, both Mr. and Mrs. Kanzi blocked Tai from the attack.

"Mama! Daddy!" yelled both Tai and Hitomi as their parents' body fall to the ground.

Hitomi could not control her anger any more. She attacked the guymelf hand on. Amano tried to burn her but Hitomi manipulated the fire so that it attacked all the Zaibach guymelf. She even manipulated the fire from the palace to attack them. With a mighty strike of wind, she sent every Zaibach guymelf flying. After all the elementally manipulation, she fall to the ground to tired to move. Van summoned the royal healer to attend to the Kanzi family.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: family training

The next morning, every member of the Kanzi family except Hitomi woke up early. They decide that Hitomi was the one that the legend was prophesied about. She was the one destine to protect and bear the future heavy weight Draconains. Hitomi slowly stir in the bed that is when Van walked through the door. He walked and bowed before Hitomi. Her eyes just popped opened and she jumped out of the bed.

"Van…I 'ouch!' I wish I could…"drift out of consciousness. Van quickly ran to catch his falling love. Unluckily for Van, Hitomi' family prevented him from catching Hitomi before she hit the ground. She hit the ground so hard that Van jerked his body from the pain that the fall caused Hitomi.

"Why did you let her fall? The healer said she cracked several ribs!" roared Van.

"We are training her to be the great warrior of our race that she was destined to be. She comes from a long line of elementally draconian warriors. My daughter will not be defeated by a weak empire," yelled Mrs. Kanzi.

Van was taken aback because it appeared that Mrs. Kanzi was more concerned about the battle against Amano than her daughter's safety. He could believe that his sweet little Hitomi came from this family. Hitomi slowly stood on her feet just before her father attacked her. She quickly deflected her father's attack then her entire family attacked her at once. She just deflected the attacks back to her family. Smoke gathered in the room, Hitomi slowly hopped out of the smoke that gathered in her room. Both Hitomi and Van watched as the smoke was pull into a ball.

"Hitomi, you have changed. You were a strong fighter. It appears you have become weaker," teased Hitomi's father in the hopes that she would attack and prove him wrong. He released the smoke ball. Hitomi simple released her wings and started flapping her wings. Hitomi's family was surprise that Hitomi could deflect her father's most powerful attack with afford.

"You and your brother start training when Hitomi feel up to the training," announced Mrs. Kanzi.

Hitomi and her brother nodded to each other as a signal they were ready. They walked in front of their parents, "Please train us". The parents just looked so proud of their children. But at that moment, Hitomi was hit by a vision.

_Vision_

_Flames engulfed the land. Everyone Hitomi knew and loved was dead. She herself was inches from death. Everyone in Fanelia was dead or dying. There in his guymelef Amano was laughing._

_Ended of vision_

Hitomi came crashing back to reality when the vision was over. " Tai, how would you feel about in course training," asked Hitomi. Tai just smile and nodded at his sister.

"What are you talking about, young lady?" asked her father.

"Does it have anything to with the vision you just had?" asked Van. Hitomi was taken aback by his question. She was afraid to tell him what the vision was about. He had just gotten his country back in order. But if she did tell him everyone would dye.

"Van, Fanelia most be evacuated! Amano is planning to attack Fanelia in a few days," informed Hitomi.

"How long before the attack?" asked Van.

"It's in two days," replied Hitomi coldly.

"There is no way to escort all the people of Fanelia to a safe location by then!" announced Mr. Kanzi. Hitomi just laugh at her father's comment.

"You have a plan don't you, sister?" asked Tai. Hitomi did not answer her, she ran around planning the evacuation of Fanelia. She was talking to Milerna and Merle, and then they all went in separate directions. Merle sent a messenger to Austria with a note requesting that several ships be sent to Fanelia. Merle went to each post to warning them of the evacuation plan. Hitomi went to discuss the plan with Van and her family. The Fanelian soldier would fight long enough to give the Kanzi enough time to lead the crowd to the ships. After Kanzi's lead the people to the ships, the Kanzi family will reveal the Fanelia militants. Once everyone and all the guymelefs in Fanelia are a safe distances away, Mr. Kanzi, Mrs. Kanzi and Tai will fall back leaving Hitomi to fight the stranglers. Hitomi would meet them on the Austria out shirks.

Two days later, ten Austrian ships land in the Fanelian forest. Hitomi and Milerna took special care that these ships weren't seen. Hitomi called fore a large and thick cloud of fog. Milerna order the officer to camouflage the ships with the surrounding forest.

Everyone in Fanelia was calm and quite. The earth started trembling under their feet. They all ran towards the edge of the forest, where Yukari and Tai lead the people to the ships. Above them, Mr. and Mrs. Kanzi were covering them. Hitomi and Van went to the graveyard to reawaken Esca flowne. In the graveyard, Hitomi watched as Van once again put the Drag-engenist into Esca flowne's heart. He enters the control chamber. Hitomi and Van return to Fanelia to order the soldiers to fall back. Everyone except the kanzi family had evacuated the country. Hitomi and her family used their powers to destroy the engerist of the Zabaich guymelefs. When all the gulymelfs were destroyed, Hitomi and her family away to meet up with the others. The Kanzi were attacked by a silver Zaibach guymelef in flight. Hitomi and Tai teamed up to defeat the guymelef. Hitomi and Tai remember the promises they had made to both Van and Merle. Hitomi summons the powers of the earth to restrain the guymelef with vines and roots. Tai told their parent to go ahead to protect the ships in case this guymelef had some friends in the area. Mr. And Mrs. Kanzi flew away leaving their children to face the guymelef. They flew as fast as they could. Hitomi and Tai then turned their attention to the guymelef that was now free of the entanglement of the earth. Hitomi whispered something into Tai's ear. Hitomi flew toward the ground and moved all the trees that were in the way of her plans. She started by performing a handstand; and then she started spinning around faster and faster until she formed a cyclone. It was time that Tai helped; he used the power of the flame and combined with Hitomi's cyclone. Hitomi guided the cyclone to the guymelef. Within the cyclone of flame, the guymelef's metal exterior began to separate from the iron interior. Tai and Hitomi felt sorry for the pilot of the guymelef, so they used the powers of the earth and water. The water was used to extinguish the flaming cyclone and the roots to tie up the pilot.

Hitomi lead her brother back to the others. When they were inches from the ship that Van and Esca Flowne was riding her strength gave out. Tai flew to the front of the Austria skipper and signed what happen to his mother. Before anyone could translate the problem in their mind, Van had jumped ship. He dived in hopes of catching up to Hitomi; he was inches away from her. His hand touched hers; he used his hand to pull her closer to his body. Concern ran through his mind as he saw all those burns on her body. He did wait one second; he flew her straight to Milerna. She informed the others that her injuries weren't going to kill. Everyone left expect Van, he stay by Hitomi's side unsure if would every wake up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: mine

The next day, Hitomi woke up to see Van fast asleep in a chair next her bed.she looked at the man she had fallen deeply in love with so sweetly. She realized that while he was sleeping he would tell her anything she desired to know.

"Do you love Hitomi?" asked Hitomi

"I love you so much. I want to marry," replied the sleeping Van. Hitomi was so happy that she was going to kiss. Instead of kiss, she slowly walked toward control room of skipper. She was so happy until her parents saw her. Her father just yelled at her about the fight she had with Amano. Hitomi was pissed because she had own the fight and Amano had an unfair advantage over her but she still won. She just walked by them and return to her thoughts of Van's sleeping confession. She ran into the cockpit of the Austria skipper. Everyone was surprise that Hitomi was up and about in her condition.

"Hitomi, you should be resting," questioned Milerna. Hitomi felt like a kid again and she stormed off.

Meanwhile in the medical bay of the skipper, Van woke to an empty bed. He started scrapping around looking for Hitomi.

'God, I can't lose her again ….I love her. I want to make my wife' thought Van as her search for his missing love. She walked into the room and just collapse on the men. She was beyond unhappy. She heard Van coming in. he did say a word but just hugged her. He bowed one knee. "Hitomi, there's something that I have want to ask since you came back to me."

"What is it? And better not ask for my power again!" replied Hitomi remembering the time before the last he started a romantic sentence.

Van also the remembering the same memory because the he started feeling a pain in right cheek. "No, and I hope you don't slap me for asking this question. Hitomi will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and the next queen of Fanelia."

"Oh wow! You will not be slapped for that question. I will be your wife,"Hitomi answered with great excitement. She gave Van a passionately. The two lovers were so in their kiss that they did notice Hitomi's parents coming into the room. Her parents were beyond pissed off at their daughter. The nerve of her to kiss a boy that she had only known for two years, a boy that had never fought for her to the their knowledge.

"Hitomi Kanzi, why are you kissing that prince!" yelled Mr. Kanzi.

"Daddy, I love Van," yelled Hitomi. The ship started shaking as several zaibach guymelfs crashed into the skipper. Tai ran into the room and called for his sister. Hitomi ran towards the door as Van reached for her hand. He missed her by a mile. She felt the concern of van fill the air.

"Van, don't worry I will come back, because I really want to be your wife. I love you, Van Fanel" Replied Hitomi. She ran out the room toward the cargo bay, where she could see the entire squad of enemy guymelfs. She decide that it was useless to attack head on because she and her brother were in no shape to fight, they needed this to be quick and to the point. Hitomi summoned the power of the mountain to swat the guymelfs out of the sky. Then Tai sent large amounts of fire to where the guymelf . the metal melted around the iron frame. The young Kanzis believed that they had won the battle and began to relax in their victory.

_Boom! _ The sound came from under where Hitomi and her brother were. The impact cased Tai to fall out of the skipper. Hitomi watch as a silver guymelf grabbed Tai mid air. The silver guymelf belong to Amano. Hitomi did care no one should attack or take her brother any with out her permission. She attack the guymelf with everything she had. she was able to realease tai with one attack to the Amano's melf. She gracefully dropped and caught her brother. As she was flew towards the skipper she yelled, "if you continue to attack my friend, their countries and my family or you have me to deal with ME !"

" then I look forward to are future meetings", laughed Amano devilish. Hitomi didn't even response to Amano, she just continued into the skipper. Once in the skipper, she was greeted by her new fiancée, Van, and Tai was welcomed back by merle. Merle was so happy she kissed him.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Hitomi spent several hours arguing with her father. Her father said that it was against her family's laws for the strongest warrior to marry anyone but another draconian. Hitomi wanted to tell her parent was a draconian male and that his mother was the Draconian maiden, Vari; but in her she known that it was not her secret to tell. All she could do was listen to her father yell about her how noble a line that she came from. After about half an hour, she walked and slammed the door behind her.

'How dare my father come at me like this? I love Van and he loves me!' thought Hitomi as walked toward the cockpit. She walked in the cockpit with a dark air about her.

"Is there something upsetting?" asked Allen.

Hitomi just look at her shoes and growled at the thought of her father's stupidity. She wanted to tell her friends the truth but she knew that Allen would tell Van. "Just leave me alone. I don't need this now or ever," she yelled as she ran out the cockpit. She ran until she reached the hanger. She walked around in circles. Inside her she wanted to scream that she hated her family. But unfortuntately, all she did was cry.

Watching over Hitomi was a sweet and loving cat girl, Merle. She ran back to the cockpit to tell Allen what was up with Hitomi. Unknown to the little cat girl was that she had a royal stalker. Merle told Allen that she over heard Hitomi and her father fighting about Van and how she wasn't suppose to marry him. She said that she was lucky to have Van in her life and she was going to marry no matter what. Once her father heard her words, he told her that if she married Van that she would not have a home on earth. Merle continued to tell Allen that she gave her father the answer immediately after the state was made. Her father refused her answer and told her to think about it. She mentions the fact that her father told her to wait for them to introduce her to a nice draconian boy. On the other side of the door, Van stood in shock that Hitomi chose him instead her parent. He ran in the direction of the hanger where Hitomi was staring into a void and standing dangerously close to the open hanger door.

"Hitomi!" yelled Van as he walked into the hanger. Someone calling her surprised Hitomi. She quickly tried to hided her tears. "Hitomi, why?".

"Why what Van?" asked Hitomi calmly.

"Why didn't you tell your father what I am…that I am half draconian," replied Van. Hitomi stared in the mountains. She remembered the night that Van trusted her enough to reveal his wings. On that night, she promised Van that she would very tell anyone that he was draconian.

"Van, no... I promised that I would tell. I wanted to tell my father the truth. I started to tell him but I remembered my promise to you," replied Hitomi, "I couldn't bear it if you hated me for lying or betraying you". As she finished her statement her tears returned to her eyes and she again was crying. Van wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently. She quickly calmed down and went to sleep in his arms. Van carried her in to a bed.

After Van was sure that Hitomi was in a deep sleep, he released his wings from his back. Merle was the first to see that her king had revealed his most precious secret in front of the world again. With out thinking about it, Merle ran to get Hitomi's father from where ever. She pulled him the hall where Van was standing and waiting for him.

"Your majesty, you have wings?" questioned Hitomi's father.

"I sure since I am the son of a draconian maiden"

"Who was your mother?"

"Lady Vari of Fanelia"

"Does Hitomi know?"

" Yes, she does "

" Why didn't she tell me? "

"I asked her not to," replied Van with a smile on his face. " Sir, I would be honor to become a member of your family"

Hitomi's father just smiles and said, "That is up Hitomi. But, lets go ask her". Hitomi's father pulled Van everywhere in the ship until they found Hitomi in on the top of the ship looking out at the phoenix that was flying near the ship. She is an daze. She walked towards the edge of the ship and reached for the phoenix. The phoenix pulled away from the reach of Hitomi. The phoenix bumps into Hitomi causing to lose her balance. Hitomi falls from the ship.

"Hitomi!," yelled Van as he pulled Hitomi closer to him. She jumped and almost hitting Van in the face.

" Van? What is? How did I get here?" asked Hitomi. Before Van could answer, both Van and Hitomi looked above them. In the sky, Amano, in his guymelf, was watching over his girl, Hitomi.

" Hitomi, you to a fight," yelled Amano. Hitomi just looked at her father and smiled. She released her wing and took the air. "This will be the battle of the control of the elements". Hitomi allowed Amano to attack her first. He naturally used the fire from the guymelf. Hitomi raised her hands and the water formed a shield around her. Amano realized that Hitomi had become so powerful that he was not a source of thought. He decides to cheat. He uses a fireball and follows with karma claw. The claw sliced Hitomi across the stomach but she was still about to maintain altitude. Amano continued the attack by allowing the karma claw to wrap around Hitomi. Hitomi struggled against the cold metal strength of the karma claw. She became desperate; she struggled against it but it was hopeless. She began to wish that she had come back to Van sooner then she did. The desire to be the wife of Van caused a chain reaction with Hitomi. The water rose from the river below them cutting Amano's guymelf into pieces. Hitomi and Amano started falling to river.

"Hitomi" yelled Van as he jumps off the skipper. As he reaches for Hitomi, he notices that she was bleeding terrible. He pulls her close to his body and noticed that her body was becoming cold. She was losing consciousness. He pulled his wings and start to ascending to the Austrian skipper. He carried Hitomi into the medical area, where Milerna was waiting to treat Hitomi's wounds. Milerna sent Van out into the room. Hours pasted by so slowly, Milerna was still attending to her wounds.

Three hours later, Milerna walked out of the medical area with a strange look on her face. Everyone ran up to her, "is she o.k.?", asked Van.

She smiled and answered, "she is well and she is awake". Van ran into the room and over to Hitomi. She was attempting stand on her own. She fell into Van's arms. She blushed uncontrollable in his arms. She wanted to say that something to Van but she pretend to lose consciousness. Van carried to the bed and placed the cover on her.

" Van, I want to marry you," whispered Van.

" And I you, Van," whispered Hitomi. She reached up and pulled Van closer to her. She kiss Van. " I will marry any where".

" How about Austria?" asked Van.


	9. secret messege

sorry I haven't updated this story in so long. but I lost my muse. please leave comment and no burners

The crusade continues to across the mountains that separate Fanelia from Austria. Upon entering the country of Austria, the crusade land at the Austria outpost. Hitomi and van believed if Amano was going to follow them that the outpost was the place to take a stand against the new empire. Hitomi, Tai, Merle, Van, Allen and Yukari walked off the Crusade.

"Hitomi, are you sure this is a good idea for you to be involved in this fight against Amano? I mean you were the best of friends in your freshmen year of high school," inquired Hitomi's father.

Hitomi looked at Yukari and the look to Van. She hoped that Van and Yukari would give her some form of courage. "Dad, we are still friends I think?" She turns to Yukari, who nods. "And friends help each other and Amano needs help…he is being play like a harp. And as his friend, Yukari and I can not allow him to be used by the empire".

Hitomi's parents smiled as their children walked down to the safety of ground. They notice that their little girl was no longer that sweet defenseless girl that needed him for everything. She was now a young woman that had help save this world from war and destruction. He walked away from her to hide his tear of joy from her and his wife. "Hitomi, my sweet little girl….mean my mature young woman...I guess this means that you haven't been my little girl for a while".

Hitomi just giggled, "Daddy I will always be your little girl even if I was 6ft tall and a hundred years old". Hitomi's father and mother hugged her and her brother. After that the hug, Hitomi and Tai watched their parents walk away from them and to what they believe to be a safe place. Slowly the children watch as their parents flew away (in the crusade) out of their sights. Tai look so sad that his parents were gone. He was so upset about this that he walked passed Merle without even a word. Merle, Allen and Yukari followed the depressed young man; leaving Hitomi and Van alone. The sun was setting and the moons of Gaea rose for the east. She never looked at the moon like she did that night.

"Hitomi, is everything O.K.? You seem to be upset," asked Van.

Hitomi could the concern in his face. She wanted to lie to him but she knew that he could see through her lies from a mile away. "I am worried about my brother. He seemed so sad when he saw our parents leave. Now that I think about this will be first night while on Gaea that he is away from mom and dad".

Van turned to her and hugs her, "I wish that I could help, I know how he feels". Hitomi gave Van a cute and innocent look. "Hitomi, why are you looking at me like that?"

"You said you want to help and understand him," replied Hitomi.

"I don't know where to start…. I mean we are from to different worlds,"

"So are we Van…. That doesn't stop me from …." Hitomi stop mid-sentence. She could feel her heart beating fast then normal and her feel turn red. She turned away from Van hoping he didn't see her blushing.

"Hitomi, is everything ok? Are you sick?" Van questioned as his face continued to be covered with concern. Hitomi looked in to his eyes and started crying. 'Van, why? Why can't I tell you that I'm still in love with you and that I …. I WANT YOU!' Not realizing that her thoughts were transmitted to Van, she continued crying.

"Hitomi, I want to tell you something…I know you feel this way about me because you returned to me and you have been by my side… I love you, Hitomi." Hitomi's eyes grow to the wider and her heart bounded faster then normal. She want show Van that she felt the same way but something was preventing her from acting on her feeling.

"Hitomi!!!" the lovers heard an unfamiliar voice yelled followed by the earth shaking beneath their feet. Hitomi and Van watched as the vibration came closer and closer to where they were standing. The noise was caused by a Zacibach guymelf. Van was trying to call Esca Flowne to where he was but it refused move.

"Van…."

"I am trying to call Esca Flow…" Van's thought interrupted by the fact that Hitomi once as again was saving his life. She was pushing him out of the way of a set of Karma claws. By doing so, Hitomi placed herself in morality danger. She was once again able to push herself and Van out of the way of the Karma Claw. The fact is the earth itself protected them. The earth created a shield that was entirely made of bedrock. Van is shocked that Hitomi has this kind of power to protect herself; the last time she was on Gaea, she had to be protected. Now she was protecting him form attack that most melfs could handle in the best condition. She (Hitomi) throws the bedrock shield into the source of the fire. Their immediate area was surrounded by dust and smoke, the lover were temporarily separate from each other. Hitomi began to panic because if something happens to Van she would be responsible for his death and a country. The moment her panic intensified she felt a glove hand pulling her off the ground. She looked to see Van and Esca Flowne in dragon formation.

"Van, thank goodness," she exclaimed as she pulled herself into him. Behind her head, Van was turning a bright shade of red. Once again the woman that he loved was in his arms. He wanted do was to kiss her underneath the stars. " Van, I am so glad that you didn't get hurt during the attack against that whatever.." she continued as slipped into an unconscious ness. The Esca flowne flew the two lovers back to what they believe to be the haven that was the Austrian outpost.

When they arrived at the western gates of the outpost, Van saw that they were in the mist of a battle. Van returned the Esca Flowne back into its melf form and gentle laid his sleeping love in a nearby tree. He tried to make it as possible by crafting a durable nest around her. After he was sure that his work was satisfactory, he ran towards the battle.

_In her dreams_

"_Hitomi, Please promise that we will all ways be friends… and if I am on the wrong ways you will help find my way back to the good," said a chibi Amano._

_Chibi Hitomi pushed him and giggled, " you are so silly…we always be friends even if I have to choose between you and happiness"_

_The two children continued to play their game of tag. In the background of the dreams, Hitomi sees a mature shadow of Amano watching the two children playing._

"_Hitomi, there is a demon inside of me…I can't fight it anymore," he said as in was pulled into the darkness of the world. Hitomi ran after him in the dark of his own heart. The light in her heart pushed back the darkness and it creatures. Hitomi grabbed Amano's hand and pulled him into her light and whispered, " trust me my dear friend whatever is controlling you isn't right". _

"_You are being used by that stupid king of Fanelia …"Amano was pulled away from Hitomi and back into the darkness_

_End of Hitomi's dream _

When Hitomi regained consciousness, she saw that flames engulfed the out post. Before she could respond, Esca flowne grabs her and runs toward the waterfall. Hitomi was unable to register the events. She wanted to know what Amano thought that Van was using her. Yes, when she first came to Gaea it appeared that was Van was using her but as time passed it became apparent that he was trying to get to know her better. Hitomi was so deep in thought she hadn't noticed that Esca flowne had jumped off the waterfall until the guymelf hit one of the leva-stones. The guymelfs safely enter the hanger of the crusade. After entering the hanger, Hitomi walked passed Van and ran to her friend, Yukari. She pulled Yukari to the side, hoping against hope that she would understand Amano's message


End file.
